Rescuing Kitty
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Kitty's been kidnapped by Jerkbait, and Dudley's gotta save her. DudleyXKitty one-shot!


(A/N: Here's a DudleyXKitty fic featuring a scenario we're all-too-familiar with. Let's see how this goes.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. All the citizens were in bed, fast asleep. Say, I wonder what's up at Dudley and Kitty's house. They might still be awake. Come on, let's go see what they're up to.

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the couple in bed, asleep. Everything is so quiet and... wait! Somebody was at the window, outside looking in. The window opened, and the person quietly crept into the room. Now the person is none other than... oh no, it's worse than I feared. It's JERKBAIT!

So Jerkbait quietly made his way over to Dudley and Kitty's bed, and he saw Dudley holding Kitty close, and Kitty was purring in her sleep, which meant that she knew that Dudley was holding her, and she loved when Dudley held her in his strong arms.

"Drat! How can I get Kitty with that mutt holding her?" Jerkbait asked himself, disgusted at the sight of Dudley holding his lovely wife close to him.

Suddenly, Dudley was lying on his back, letting go of Kitty, and Kitty stopped purring.

"Good! He let go! Now's my chance to get her!" Jerkbait quietly exclaimed as he lifted Kitty out of bed. Unfortunately, Kitty began to stir, and her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes glowed in the dark, and she saw Jerkbait holding her.

Kitty let out a quiet gasp of horror, but before she could scream to wake Dudley, Jerkbait had a length of duct tape ready in his hand, and he slapped it over Kitty's mouth, which muffled her screaming. Suddenly, Jerkbait heard Dudley mumble, "I love you, too, Kitty."

"Oh no!" Jerkbait groaned to himself. If Dudley awoke, there would be trouble. To his luck, Dudley was still asleep, so Jerkbait placed a note on Kitty's pillow before dragging the miserable Kitty out the window with him.

 **The following morning...**

Dudley awoke to the sound of the alarm clock, and he quickly shut off the alarm.

"Good morning, Kitty." Dudley said, still trying to wake up. However, he didn't hear Kitty reply with, "Good morning, Dudley." In fact, Kitty wasn't even lying next to him!

Before Dudley could wonder what happened to her, he spotted a note on her pillow.

"Huh? What's this?" Dudley asked himself as he picked up the note. He knew that the hand-writing wasn't Kitty's, and as he read the note, his eyes grew wide with shock.

The note read:

 _To Dudley,_

 _I've got your precious Kitty locked away in my house, and you'll never ever get her back, no matter what you do! So, HA!_

 _Hate, Jerkbait_

"That JERK! He's not going to get away with this!" Dudley fumed as he hopped out of bed and got dressed.

As soon as he was dressed, he jumped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove to the rat-hole that was Jerkbait's house, saying, "Don't worry, Kitty. I'm on my way, and I promise to rescue you, no matter what!"

 **5 minutes later...**

Dudley pulled up outside Jerkbait's rat-hole. He got out of the car and just marched inside the rat-hole without knocking on the door. Before too long, Dudley found Jerkbait, who was standing next to Kitty, who was bound and gagged.

"Jerkbait, you let her go right now!" Dudley shouted at the evil jerk.

"If you want me to let her go, you have to divorce her." Jerkbait said with an evil smirk.

"And if I refuse to divorce her?" Dudley asked.

"Then I'll be forced to kill you." Jerkbait said, and Kitty let out a muffled gasp.

"Now that's unfair! You're going to force her into marrying you no matter what I choose!" Dudley shouted.

"So?" Jerkbait asked, an uncaring look on his ugly mug.

"Tell me something: do you really love Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"What are you getting at?" Jerkbait asked.

"Answer the question!" Dudley shouted.

"Yes..." Jerkbait said, trying to figure out what Dudley was getting at.

"If you love her, you'll let her go." Dudley said, putting emphasis on the last 3 words. Kitty couldn't help giggling to herself at that line, mainly because of the double-meaning. (A/N: Does anyone know what the double-meaning was?)

"Wait a minute! I know what you're up to, and that's not gonna work!" Jerkbait shouted.

"How about you just let her go and I'll leave you alone?" Dudley suggested.

"No! You let her go!" Jerkbait said.

"No, you!" said Dudley.

"No, you!" said Jerkbait, who was starting to get angry.

" _NO, YOU_!" Dudley shouted, enraged.

"That does it! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Jerkbait yelled, but before he could leap into action, Dudley disappeared.

"Huh? Where did that coward go?" Jerkbait wondered aloud. Suddenly, a black and white blur came out of nowhere, attacked Jerkbait with speed and strength like you've never seen, and beat him to a pulp. Then Kitty disappeared! Jerkbait never knew what hit him.

We find Dudley and Kitty outside by the T.U.F.F. Mobile, where Dudley undid the ropes, and carefully removed the duct tape from Kitty's mouth.

"Are you okay, Kitty? Did he hurt you?" Dudley asked, as he was prepared to hurt Jerkbait even more if Kitty said yes.

"I'm okay, Dudley. He just frightened me. Though I was surprised with how you fought him. I've never seen anyone fight the way you did." Kitty said.

"Kitty, the thought of losing you is what got me to fight like that. You're the only woman I'm ever going to love, and you're the only woman (besides Mom) who loves me for who I am." Dudley said.

"Oh, Dudley. I love you, and thanks for saving me!" Kitty said as she gave Dudley a hug, and then Dudley grabbed Kitty and pulled her into a passionate kiss (which made Kitty purr). After that, they went home, happy that they were together again.

The End

Dudley saved his woman! Hope ya liked it!


End file.
